


Paper Bondage

by chocolate_velvet



Series: The Other Name of Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet





	Paper Bondage

The room was cold, sterile, and empty with only a sparse number of furniture. It was clean, all parts had been scrubs rigorously. With a loud bang, the door opened. A couple of men dragging an unconscious man into the room. Water created a pitiful trail as they dragged his body. They propped him on a metallic chair. His head hung and his eyes were shut. Those men gathered in front of him, watching with satisfaction in their eyes. One of them squatted in front of him, watching him closely. 

“Shit, Buck. This is the second time you ran away. Third, if New York is counted. Do you really want to leave me so much.”

“Brock! We need to wake him up.” said a man as he pushed a device to Brock’s hand. 

Brock tutted, “We aren’t going to zap him this time.”

“Oh! Why is that? Have you turned softo-softo toward him?” Others were laughing.

“Just shut the fuck up! Get me the smelling salt.”

Brock pushed a pot of salt closed to James’ nose. The later sneezed and slowly regained his consciousness. James shook his head. His body hurt all over. He could not move. His eyes darted across the room, examining. He heard soft chuckle around him. When his eyes could focus, he saw a man standing in front of him. 

“Brock! He wakes up. He's truly the stubborn one.”

“Yeah, he's truly the stubborn one.”

James tried to say something but nothing came out from his mouth. He heard men laughing. 

“You want to know where you are?” 

“You’re home, Buck.”

“Yeah, we busted our ass trying to get you back!”

Then, the laughter died as heavy footsteps approaching. 

He saw those men exchanging look and smirked. Brock bent forward and leaned on the chair.

“Your boyfriend is coming.” He whispered.

Boyfriend? What's the meaning of this? 

They left through another door. He tried to move again but none of his muscles respond to his will. Finally, he resigned to his fate.


End file.
